Miroku Collects His Prize
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: A Miroku story. Lime rating so be warned. A pleasant afternoon interlude in the forest with our favorite monk and time traveling priestess. And yes, this is MirKag. Please R&R.


This is the toned down version of the story archived on Ongaku-san's site, Clandestine. This is a lime but it's still R-rated because I wouldn't want my kids to read this! If you want to read this in it's original entirety I suggest you go to Onkagu-san's site. Enjoy.

By the way Kagome is way out of character is this. I've warned you so don't blame me! Of course that could because of who else is involved in this story.

Samanda

Inspired by Evilbunny1. She made me do it. Dedicated to her as well. (Tee Hee!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not even a plushie. Someone take pity on me and send me one!

Miroku Collects His Prize

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

  


Kagome Higurashi was playing with him. Miroku knew it instinctively. She had made sure that Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha were all walking in front of her before glancing back at him. She did something that pleased the monk but shocked him, nonetheless.

Kagome had put her arms behind her back and crossed her wrists as she sometimes did. It made her look more innocent as Miroku knew. But then she started gathering together the material from the back of her skirt slowly in one of her fists. Miroku wondered what she was doing as the hem of the skirt rode higher, inch by slow inch.

Miroku's eyes were riveted to Kagome's posterior as he waited for a glimpse of those wonderful contraptions, the so-called 'panties' that she spoke of in hushed whispers with Sango.

He was rewarded with a glimpse of fabric. Miroku's eyed widened then glazed with lust. Then Kagome dropped her handkerchief on the ground and she bent over to retrieve it.

That was not an accident, Miroku thought with what little brain remained.

Kagome looked back over her shoulder, still bending over, and giving him a knowing smile. Miroku was instantly harder than a rock. He took an involuntary step forward with both hands itching to feel.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha barked angrily at the two stragglers.

Kagome straightened and Miroku cursed. The hanyou had cost him a longer glimpse of the gates to paradise. Miroku simply tried to look innocent, which wasn't hard since he actually was; for once.

"Dropped my handkerchief," Kagome replied waving the item towards the hanyou.

"Hurry up then," Inuyasha growled impatiently.

The innocent three of the group were giving them puzzled (or in Inuyasha's case, angry) stares. When Kagome and Miroku caught up with them, they turned and began walking once again.

"Inuyasha it's almost dark," It was Sango who broke the companionable silence almost a mile later, "Let's set up camp."

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered. "Fine then. Stupid humans."

Kagome winked at Miroku. In return he moved past her with barely an inch to spare and brushed his hand across her bare bottom. Kagome said nothing but Miroku could tell she found the action pleasurable from her shudder, and the color that flooded her face.

"Kagome, are you well?" Sango asked with concern. "You look a little flushed."

Kagome smiled at her. "I'm fine. Who's turn is it to collect firewood tonight?"

"Mine," Miroku spoke across the fire pit he was building.

Kagome looked as innocent as possible, which was very innocent indeed. "Do you mind if I come with you? There's an herb Kaede asked me to fetch for her if I found it."

"Whatever you wish, Kagome-sama." Miroku smiled at her.

Strangely enough, Inuyasha made no protests as the pair moved past him. Sango opened her mouth but was distracted by Shippo. And the pair was home free as they moved into the shelter of the trees.

As soon as the two were hidden from the campsite Miroku moved closer to Kagome. He slid an arm around her back then through the small space between her torso and arm. She moaned as he took the opportunity to caress her.

"I think we're far enough away now." Kagome said in a husky tone.

Miroku looked back, judging that there was more than an adequate distance between innocent ears and themselves. He stopped her then moved in close behind her so their bodies touched from chest to hip.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, and then gasped as Miroku ground his pelvis against her backside.

Miroku grinned mischievously. "Something you and I should have finished a long time ago."

He proceeded to make Kagome wild with lust. In these moments alone with her in the forest he gloried in her screams of ecstasy. It was wonderful and unbelievable. Miroku felt like the luckiest man in all of Japan. Kagome wasn't just a willing participant. She was eager to lavish all a man could ask for onto him.

Then, just as he felt like he was going to collapse on top of her, he-

  


"Miroku-sama?" A gentle voice interrupted his daydream.

"Yes?" Miroku asked, blinking up at Kagome.

She smiled. "I said Inuyasha wants to set up camp."

She moved away and Miroku's gaze followed her. Then his eyes found themselves glued to Sango, who happened to be bending over to hear something Shippo said.

Someday, he promised himself. Someday...


End file.
